


Maschere

by Tiger_Eyes



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Mild Sexual Content, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Eyes/pseuds/Tiger_Eyes
Summary: Amare un Leone significa rischiare la vita, Marin ora lo sa, ma ciò che ha provato sulla sua pelle deve rimanere dietro la maschera.Del resto, tutti indossano delle maschere. Anche Aiolia.





	

**– MASCHERE –**

  
  


"Indossiamo tutti delle maschere  
e arriva un momento in cui non possiamo toglierle  
senza toglierci la pelle".  
André Berthiaume

  
  


“È vero quello che si dice?”.  
Shaina le arriva alle spalle col tono canzonatorio di chi crede di saperla lunga. Con la coda dell’occhio la vede, braccia conserte, appoggiarsi con una spalla all’albero contro cui lei stessa si è accostata. Marin sospira senza distogliere lo sguardo dal campo di addestramento femminile. La pace è finita.  
“Allora? È vero o no?”, insiste col suo sibilo da serpe. Alla fine le si siede accanto senza smettere di studiarla.  
“Non vedo perché dovrebbe riguardarti”.  
“È vero, dunque: stamattina all’alba sei sgattaiolata fuori dalla Quinta Casa… ebbene? Com’è lui? Rende onore alla sua costellazione?”, chiede con una risatina sarcastica.  
Shaina non può vederla chiudere gli occhi dietro la maschera, né mordersi il labbro. Non può sentire il cuore prendere un’impennata, o il respiro farsi più veloce. Marin ha benedetto molte volte quel pezzo di metallo che nasconde al mondo le sue emozioni, ma è dura impedire al corpo di tradirla.  
“Oppure è un gattino desideroso di coccole? Il grande Aiolia tutto d’un pezzo… com’è? Ruggisce? Oppure miagola?”, le soffia in un orecchio compiaciuta.  
  
_Aiolia si è liberato dell’armatura, rivelando ciò che lei già immaginava da tempo guardandolo semplicemente andare in giro per il santuario con una maglietta logora che fasciava muscoli che a mala pena riusciva a contenere._  
  
“Scommetto che non avete combinato nulla…”, afferma sicura facendo finta di guardare anche lei le allieve che sputavano sangue nell’arena. “Conoscendovi, avrete trascorso tutta la notte a parlare…”.  
  
_Non sembra umano, ma una di quelle statue antiche dalle proporzioni perfette che si vedono solo nei musei. Un Ercole redivivo, coi riccioli castani e gli occhi chiari, che risplende nel buio anche senza corazza._  
  
“O magari vi siete guardati tutto il tempo negli occhi, impacciati come adolescenti al primo appuntamento, vero?”, chiede convinta tornando a guardarla. “Sempre che siate riusciti a fare almeno quello, è chiaro”.  
  
_Aiolia le cinge la vita e la stringe a sé. Il calore che emana il suo corpo – e il suo cosmo – quasi brucia la pelle, ma lei non si ritrae. Splendore, calore, potenza. Non poteva aspettarsi nulla di meno dal Leone. Rimane fra le sue braccia, le mani posate sul torace che arde, mentre lui le slaccia senza fretta la veste e le bacia il viso._  
  
Anche Shaina adagia la schiena contro la corteccia dell’albero, intrecciando le mani dietro la nuca.  
“No, aspetta, forse ci sono: vi siete sdraiati sul prato del giardino interno a contare le stelle, non è così?”, ride beffarda. “Non sia mai che una sacerdotessa di Atena venga meno al suo voto di castità, vero, Marin?”.  
  
_Non ha più difese, Marin. Caduta la maschera, non le rimane nulla. Si sente nuda prima ancora che lui la spogli del tutto. E mentre lo fa, non smette di baciarle quel viso che non aveva mai visto. Ma quando Aiolia arriva alle labbra, comprende che anche la veste di sacerdotessa è caduta._  
  
“E non sia mai che un cavaliere d’oro puro e nobile come Aiolia violi quel voto, giusto? I sacri giuramenti, innanzitutto”.  
Marin raddrizza la schiena staccandosi dall’albero, poggia entrambe le braccia sulle ginocchia raccolte e lascia penzolare le mani. Una brezza leggera le scompiglia i capelli, ma non basta a darle sollievo da tutta quella calura.  
  
_È perduta nel momento in cui risponde a quel bacio. È perduta quando gli cinge il collo con le braccia, mentre lui la solleva con una mano dietro la schiena e l’altra nell’incavo delle ginocchia per adagiarla sul letto, attento a non gravarle addosso col tutto il suo peso._  
  
“A meno che… anche Aiolia non indossi una maschera…”. Marin si volge impercettibilmente verso di lei, smettendo di fingere di osservare allenamenti che non ha mai veramente seguito. “Il fiero, pacato, rassicurante Aiolia in realtà tiene forse imbrigliata l’indole di un vero leone?”.  
  
_Il Leone è gentile, delicato, quasi timoroso. Perché Aiolia la ama e non smette di ripeterglielo. E perché Marin ha preservato la purezza. Ma è pur sempre un Leone d’oro e lei solo un’Aquila d’argento._  
  
“Andiamo, Marin, potresti almeno confermare o smentire”, le chiede Shaina togliendosi il volto fittizio. È un chiaro invito a spogliarsi del suo. Non tanto di quello vero, ma di quello che ha eretto dietro.  
  
_Forse perché sanno entrambi che potrebbe essere la prima e ultima volta. Forse perché lui non riesce più a trattenere l’amore che nutre per lei. Forse perché l’Aiolia che lei conosce lascia finalmente libero il Leone troppo a lungo tenuto in gabbia, che la belva affonda gli artigli nella sua carne e le zanne nel suo collo._  
  
Chiude di nuovo gli occhi, Marin, il respiro mozzato nel petto. Quando li riapre, si volta finalmente verso Shaina, che cerca, ostinata, di carpire la verità guardando una sagoma lucente come se potesse scrutare in una sfera di vetro.  
“Tutti indossano delle maschere, credevo l’avessi capito. Anche Saori. Noi siamo solo più fortunate di altri, perché ne abbiamo una vera dietro cui poterci nascondere”.  
  
_L’Aquila conficca a sua volta gli artigli nella schiena del Leone, ma ogni volta lui spinge più a fondo in lei e lei può solo morire e poi tornare alla vita per morire di nuovo e di nuovo rinascere. Perché il Leone è un predatore famelico e mai sazio. E la sta divorando viva._  
  
“Vorresti farmi credere... no, nemmeno se lo vedessi coi miei occhi…”, scuote la testa Shaina.  
Marin torna a guardare l’arena che il sole sta abbandonando.  
“Mi dispiace che Seiya non ti abbia mai degnato della giusta considerazione. Spero che ritorni dagli Inferi sano e salvo e riesca finalmente a posare gli occhi anche su di te, oltre che su Atena”.  
  
_E in quel letto che si è tinto di rosso, Marin capisce di essere sull’orlo del baratro. Potrebbe lasciare che l’amore di Aiolia, totale e incondizionato, la consumi, perché sa che lui non tornerà dagli Inferi, il suo sarà un viaggio di sola andata e senza di lui non può vivere. Ma è anche una sacerdotessa e ha fatto un giuramento. Brucia allora di rimando il suo cosmo sperando non sia l’ultima volta._  
  
“Pensi che io sia invidiosa di te?”, si altera l’Ofiuco mettendosi a sedere a sua volta, pronta a balzare in piedi. Marin sospira e si alza un po’ malferma sulle gambe ancora indolenzite. Ha la schiena a pezzi e sonno arretrato da recuperare.  
  
_Non le spiacerebbe morire lì, fra le braccia dell’uomo che ama, anziché per mano di un nemico sul campo di battaglia, in nome di Atena. Sarebbe comunque onorevole, perché è riuscita a domare il Leone. Lui la tiene avvinta a sé nel sonno, incapace di lasciarla andare. E lei sorride – esausta, stordita e senza fiato – nel chiedersi se sarà in grado di sopravvivere a un altro amplesso._  
  
“Il sole sta tramontando, di’ alle allieve che per oggi può bastare, io sono un bagno di sudore, vado a immergermi in una vasca”, dice sollevando la chioma per legarla in una coda.  
  


– § –

  
Solo in quel momento Shaina si rende conto che Marin sta indossando l’armatura. Il collare a forma di aquila stilizzata, tuttavia, non riesce a nascondere del tutto i segni violacei impressi sulla pelle.  
“Toglila, Marin, davanti a me puoi farlo. Mostramelo”.  
Se non è una supplica, poco ci manca. _Mostrami il volto di una donna ricambiata_ , avrebbe voluto dirle, ma non ha il coraggio. Inaspettatamente, Marin si porta con lentezza esasperante una mano al viso e sfila ciò che separa Shaina dalla verità.  
Il volto è sempre quello eppure non lo è. È trasfigurato da un amore assoluto, lo stesso che lei prova per Seiya, con la differenza che il suo non è contraccambiato. Marin invece emana luce e calore. Una luce dorata. E risplende di felicità, quella che ha toccato con mano e che forse non si ripeterà mai più. Ma almeno per una volta, una sola, è stata felice. E le basta per il resto della vita.  
La guarda allontanarsi chiedendosi se anche lei, un giorno, avrà la fortuna di essere amata fin quasi a morirne.  


**Author's Note:**

> Mai scritto nulla sui Cavalieri dello Zodiaco, pur essendone un’appassionata sin dall’infanzia (no, non ve lo dico quanti anni ho). Ho guardato tutto il guardabile, recuperando di recente anche la serie Soul of Gold e La leggenda del Grande Tempio uscito al cinema e innamorandomi di nuovo di Aiolia come una pera cotta, ma non ho mai letto il manga. Per questo ringrazio Elettra.C per la revisione: senza la sua approvazione non avrei mai pensato di pubblicare questa sciocchezza (che in origine doveva essere roba pornazza, invece è uscito questo, boh, sto proprio invecchiando…).


End file.
